G-5
G-5, officially , is a Marine Base located in the New World, near the Red Line. It was first mentioned by Aokiji after the Battle of Marineford and according to him, it is full of problems. Smoker requested a transfer to this branch in order to "keep his targets close". Location The base seems to be very close to the Red Line since Vice Admiral Smoker and Captain Tashigi were the first to intercept the pirates fleeing Fishman Island and entering the New World. The headquarters of the G-5 location has several buildings left tattered or broken and slightly fixed from damages and appears to be left in ruins. Personnel It is said that the Marines of this branch are insane, cruel, and merciless people who stick needles into pirates, feed them to sharks, or use them for campfire kindling. Although these actions are considered just rumors by some pirates, some were proven true when some of the Marines lit a captured pirate on fire and repeatedly stabbed another pirate while hanging him. They are known for not following the orders of their superiors, however, they seem to obey Smoker mostly by merit of intimidation. Some members do not wear the full formal Marine uniform (if anything, they are overly-casual to the point of wearing slacks and a bucket for a hat) and act flirtatious toward their female superior, Captain Tashigi, although they do respect her as they tried to protect her from Law and took her with them to escape from Law's sphere and reassemble her body. They do appear to not be entirely fearless, as they were hesitant to follow the Straw Hat Pirates to Punk Hazard, which the Marines had declared that no one, pirates and Marines alike, should set foot on, for remnants of poisonous gas supposedly wreathed the island. Regardless of their ruthless reputation, they seem to be easily frightened when they meet highly infamous people such as the Shichibukai Trafalgar Law. They too were helpless against the dangers of nature as seen when they panicked when a large piece of ice floated toward their ship. While initially hostile towards the Straw Hats, the members of Unit 01 willingly cooperated with them in order to defeat Caesar Clown and rescue the kidnapped children. During the ordeal in Caesar's facility, they even come to respect the Straw Hat crew. The G-5 is split into at least six divisions, with Smoker in command of Unit 01, and Yarisugi of Unit 06. The overall leader of the entire G-5 unit is Vergo, who acted in amiability in contrast to the majority of his subordinates, but is in truth a deep cover agent planted in the Marines by "Joker". His duplicity was discovered by Smoker and his second-in-command Tashigi, but they decided to keep it a secret for the sake of their subordinates, who admire him. He was defeated by Trafalgar Law and Smoker and left behind to die in the collapsing SAD production room. Notable Personnel Ships History During the Timeskip Commodore Smoker and Ensign Tashigi transferred to the G-5 base sometime after the Battle of Marineford. Commodore Smoker was promoted to vice admiral and Ensign Tashigi was promoted to captain. This transfer left Vergo at unease, as he had to provide extra cautions to prevent his true identity from being discovered by the ever vigilant Smoker. Dispatches about the kidnapping of children in the New World have been sent to the base, but were reported to newspapers as "accidents at sea" by Vergo, due to efforts to provide cover for Caesar Clown's unlawful scientific experiments on Punk Hazard. Punk Hazard Arc Having been notified of the return of the Straw Hat Pirates, Smoker and Tashigi follow them to Punk Hazard, being involved in the battle against Caesar Clown. Later Vergo appears on the island claiming to want to exterminate all of Smoker's division, but was stopped by Sanji and defeated by Smoker and Law. However, many personnel were petrified by the H2S that Caesar released into the building. After Caesar Clown, Vergo and Monet's defeat, Smoker states he contacted the base and they will be sending a ship to retrieve them. Before they can do much, however, Donquixote Doflamingo arrives and starts to attack Unit 01, including dealing Smoker heavy injuries. However, Kuzan suddenly arrives to stop the Shichibukai. Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World During the events of the Punk Hazard Arc, Jinbe delivered Caribou to the base, where he was tied to a stake that was burning. To rescue him Coribou and the Caribou Pirates attacked the base, but were defeated by Yarisugi and his subordinates. However, Caribou managed to escape with his own ship and deserted his apprehended crew. Anime and Manga Differences The scenes of G-5 Marines torturing pirates were toned down in the anime for censorship reasons. The anime did not show them scorching their captive pirate, but simply holding their torches (and added spears) close to him in a menacing manner. References Site Navigation it:G-5 Category:New World Locations Category:Marine Locations Category:Marine Organizations Category:Cover Story Introduction